


Thief and Swordsman, part 1/盗贼与剑士•一

by blahblahzhou



Series: Silver Dragon and Sorcerer/银龙与法师 [2]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Snippets
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 11:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1686206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blahblahzhou/pseuds/blahblahzhou





	Thief and Swordsman, part 1/盗贼与剑士•一

圣•诺兰历715年秋

Dominic屏住呼吸，远远地跟着前面一个戴着兜帽的瘦小背影，那应该是个孩子。肚子咕噜噜地大声叫着，身上被殴打的淤青隐隐作痛，Dominic甩甩头把罪恶感压下去，一点点地靠近目标。

你不能期待一个公爵的儿子有高超的偷窃技术，Dominic人生的前15年学的都是贵族礼仪、领地事务和骑士战技，摸钱袋从没列入他的课程表，挨打也没有。现在他带着两天半没有任何吃的下肚而不停抗议的胃，和三次偷钱袋被发现带来的重重伤处，第四次进行尝试。

得手了！Dominic慌不择路地撒腿就跑，被偷的孩子在后面越落越远。自认跑得够远了，紧张感过去后两条腿沉得像铅一样，Dominic跌跌撞撞地喘息着坐在一个鸡棚后检查战利品。

打开羊皮袋，里面只有一把不起眼的匕首和几个零碎的钱币，Dominic沮丧地拿着匕首，琢磨着能卖多少钱——他的肚子叫得更大声了。

突然一个戴兜帽的小黑影从鸡棚顶上翻下来，尖锐的东西抵在Dominic颈侧。

“你竟敢偷我的东西？还用那么烂的手法！”黑影满腹怨气地嚷嚷。

Dominic觉得巨大的羞愧攫住了自己。堂堂Cobb公爵唯一的儿子，未来的公爵Dominic Cobb， 偷了一个孩子的钱袋还被抓住了。

“让我想想，怎么处理你好呢，一定不能轻饶！”戴兜帽的孩子贴近Dominic拿回羊皮袋。

Dominic僵住了，他感觉到颈部已经被划出了一道浅伤，就在他舔舔嘴唇想说些什么的时候，被忽视已久的肚皮又咕噜噜地叫起来。

戴兜帽的孩子楞了一下，哈哈大笑。Dominic不敢动，生怕颈旁的锐器带来更多危险，直到一阵秋风突然吹来，兜帽滑下棕黑的发辫，露出那孩子粉嫩的小脸和大大的蓝灰色的眼——在南国那些数不清的公主、公爵小姐、伯爵夫人中，Dominic也没见过这么大这么亮的眼。

他鬼使神差地说了一句：“你真好看——你能教我怎么偷钱袋吗？”

那双大眼眨了眨，上面的秀眉挑了一下。

“我叫Mallorie，”小姑娘似乎是决定眼前脏兮兮的男孩儿不再是威胁，放下了拿着一把黑沉沉的匕首的小手，“Mallorie Miles，你可以叫我Mal。”

仿佛受到鼓励，Dominic站起来行了个贵族礼，把手里粗劣的匕首递在Mal面前：“我是Dominic Cobb，请叫我Dom。”

衣衫褴褛地行贵族礼一定很滑稽，Mal咯咯地笑了一阵，没有接过匕首。

“那个是我的旧玩具，你可以留着。”她俏皮地眨眼，“长着这样的金头发和蓝眼睛，你一辈子也不能当个好盗贼了。不过跟我来，我知道你能当什么。”

Mal的小手牢牢攥住了Dom被尘土和淤青覆盖的手指。

那天晚上Dom躺在陌生的床上，洗过了澡，换了干净的衣服，肚子吃得饱饱的，鼻子里充满了刚洗过的麻布床单的清新味道，耳朵里隐隐地听到隔壁Mal和她父亲的争执。

“可是爸爸！这次我一定会用心养好他的！让他留下来好吗？他不会像咪咪那样跑丢了也不会像小黄那样吃撑了的！”

在父母被杀，领地被侵占，与仆从失散，独自逃亡异国的两年后，Dominic Cobb终于在快乐和安心中睡着了。


End file.
